Beat of My Heart
by InuKoishii
Summary: Inuyasha, hip-hop counselor at Shikon Dance Studios, has finally met his match in Kagome Higurashi, the new teacher. Will the two soon be dancing to the beat of their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm so sorryyy, my patient little loves, but I finally had an idea to write something I'M passionate about. Not that I'm not passionate about high school drama or "wanton sex gods/goddesses" (credit goes to Bridget Jones' Diary), but you see my point? Dancing is super important to me, and I just got this not-so-original (okay, it's so cliché it makes me ashamed of myself) idea to combine dancing and fanfiction. Forget this insanely long author's note. And Gossip Youkai and Merger WILL be updated, I promise I promise. AFTER a few oneshots, hehe! ^-^

Disclaimer: This goes for the entire story, I'm tired of always writing it out: I don't own Inuyasha or any other copyrighted franchises mentioned in the story.

* * *

"Yo, my people!" 23-year-old Inuyasha Takahashi slammed open the door to Shikon Dance Studios, leaning against the door frame. Quickly, his students' heads turned to him, grinning at their favorite teacher. A red, collared, long-sleeve shirt was worn over a plain white tee, and his baggy jeans hung low on his well-sculpted ass. His trademark bandanna was red today, and held back his silver hair while complementing the hip-hop-slash-bad-boy look perfectly.

"Did you just say my people?!" scoffed Miroku, one of Inuyasha's best, but most annoying pupils, asked. "Ew, you did not just say my people."

Inuyasha rolled his cognac eyes wearily. "Whatever. Well, don't just stand there checking me out all day," he barked. "Get in position!"

Quickly, his students lined up in neat rows facing the mirror. Inuyasha was a toughie, but at the end of the course, his class was always the most coordinated and respected. The young teacher was known for his harsh popping and locking skills. Even his freestyle was perfectly synchronized, robotic and severe movements so pointed many people called him Inu-Bot.

Behind his back, of course.

Inuyasha yawned, careful not to reveal the pointy canine teeth in his mouth. He almost ran a hand through his hair, but then remembered the bandanna that adorned his head. Frustrated, he shook his head fiercely and loped over to the radio.

Kanye West's '_Stronger_' started to flow through the room, and immediately the class began to roll their shoulders and shake out their legs, ready for the continuous freezing and releasing of muscles.

"_Work it, make it, do it, Makes us longer, better, faster, ____stronger.__"_

Sweat stained the back of Inuyasha's shirt as the class isolated their bodies, moving only their chests and then their legs.

_"____You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Uh, baby you're makin' it_

___(Longer, better, faster, stronger)__" _

Finally, Inuyasha led the class to the end of the dance, freezing in a quick popping motion and thrusting his chest out to the last beat.

_"Longer, better, faster, stronger."_

Heaving, the class collapsed to loud applause, wolf whistles, and cheers from teachers and pupils who had gathered near the door.

"Damn, Yash! That was some sick choreography!" grinned Kikyou, a junior counselor who was renowned for having a huge crush on Inuyasha. She wore a tight white spaghetti-strapped top with glittering gold boy shorts and gold boots. Miroku was grinning wildly at Kikyou's outfit until his aggravated girlfriend, Sango, slapped him on the back of his head.

Inuyasha mentally cringed, both at the unconscious Miroku and Kikyou's choice of outfit. Nevertheless, he accepted the praise with grace, flashing everyone his trademark smirk and shooing them out.

"I got a class to finish, people," he drawled, pushing the bystanders out the door. Then he turned around and clapped his hands.

"Okay, people, let's work on those wrist twirls," he announced. "Some of your motions are getting too soft." Collectively, the class groaned good-naturedly and stopped stretching to practice again.

And again, and again, and again, until...

"That's a wrap!" called out Inuyasha after the class had heard 'Stronger' at least 20 more times.

"What did I ever do to you, Kanye?" mourned Miroku, falling on the floor next to his already-collapsed girlfriend.

_Twitch, twitch._

"Miroku..." Sango warned. "Just because I'm about to pass out doesn't mean I can't still kick your perverted ass from here to Kami-sama."

_Retreat, retreat._

Inuyasha smiled at his class' antics proudly, knowing that he had worked them well to the bone.

"Move it, class," he said, snorting disbelievingly at the resounding answer of "WE CAN'T!"

Now Inuyasha growled menacingly, incomparable stamina allowing him to stay standing. "No really, get your asses out of here. There's a class here after you inconsiderate jerks, and it starts in half an hour."

As if on cue, the door opened, attracting everyone's attention. It revealed a beautiful young woman, wearing a layered black and red tank top and baggy black cargo pants. She wore red fingerless gloves and her wavy raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail, leaving edgy side bangs to cover her face.

"Actually, that would be my class," she smirked, her bold and sarcastic tone melding with her soft voice. Inuyasha stared at her eyes, the only mismatching part of her outfit. Two smiling orbs of cerulean blue mixed with stormy gray lingered on his, sucking the breath out of him. "Inuyasha, right?" she asked. He simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hellooo there!" Miroku smiled lecherously, ignoring Sango's jumping eyebrow. "I'm Miroku Watanabe. Are you a new teacher? I think I would remember you-"

Inuyasha cut in before Sango could reach out for her boyfriend and inflict more bodily harm. "I heard Midoriko talking about you." Midoriko was the head of Shikon Dance Studios, and a generous and kind person, but no one wanted to try her patience. "Kagome, right?"

The woman nodded and shook his outstretched hand and sparks flew behind Inuyasha's eyes. "Kagome Higurashi. I'm a new counselor." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the odd combination, but snapped back to earth when he saw Kagome leaning in closer, peering at him.

"W-what?" he panicked, moving backwards. She was getting too close to his nonexistent human ears! Kagome just beamed and stepped back.

"Kikyou said you were cute, but she didn't mention your sense of style," Kagome slyly said. "I'm lovin' the bandanna, especially," here she leaned closer and spoke in a low whisper no one else could hear, "those adorable ears."

Inuyasha's eyes felt like they had widened to the size of Hummer hubcaps. "M-my ears?" he laughed nervously whispered. "My ears are normal, nothing special about them, nope." He unconsciously lifted a hand to the top of his head, patting the red cloth down.

"Oh, don't worry," Kagome winked. "They can't see it, but I can." Sauntering over to the corner, she placed her black duffel bag down and sat down Indian-style against the mirror, facing Inuyasha's class.

"So," she smiled. "Tell me about yourselves." The majority of students were still splayed out on the floor, rubbing their aching muscles and reluctant to move a muscle. Kagome looked amusedly at Inuyasha.

"Is this how you treat your class?" she teasingly mocked him. "I'll start then." Clearing her throat, she inhaled and began. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, 22 years young, and I just graduated from the Juilliard School in Manhattan. I teach hip-hop and ballet, and I dabble in Latin and contemporary dance."

By now, the whole class was upright and leaning forward. "Hip-hop?!" they said simultaneously. Miroku cheered. "Show us your stuff!" Kagome blushed at his double meaning and reached into her bag for a CD.

Inuyasha, who hadn't spoken for a while, now leaned over, looking at her choice of music. "Usher, huh?" he grinned. "Smooth and sexy."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, looking up at him. "You have no idea."

'_Trading Places_' by Usher started playing, a hard tempo mixed with high, fragile piano notes. Kagome strutted with the beat to the middle of the dance floor.

"_I know what you're used to_

_We're gonna do something different tonight_"

As Kagome started dancing, the class was treated to an extremely pleasant change of tune and view. Kagome was all smooth gliding instead of fast locking, soft edges instead of sharp corners. Her movements were connected and smooth, feet taking large, languid swings instead of fast, jabbing steps.

"_Now we're gonna do this thing a lil' different tonight_

_You gonna come over and pick me up in your ride_

_You gonna knock, then you gonna wait_

_Ooh, you gonna take me on a date_"

Kagome's liquid popping flowed precisely with the beat of the music. Her eyes were closed, and she mouthed the words to the song as she dipped and swayed and heel-toed her way across the polished auburn studio loft floor.

"_You get on top, tonight I'm on the bottom_

_'Cause we trading places_

_When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping_

_'Cause we trading- _click!"

The audience was snapped out of their trance as the sensual music stopped. Then choruses of "holy shit!" and "dude, you just might be as good as Inuyasha!" exploded, praise falling from everyone's lips.

"That was so sexy, I think the windows fogged up!" exclaimed Ryan, a lanky 17-year-old redhead. Murmurs of agreement were heard, but Inuyasha couldn't hear anything as he stared dumbly at Kagome, having finally met his match.

Gathering himself together, he cleared his throat and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door, leaving behind only a "next class is going to start in a few minutes."

The remaining dancers stared after him, bewildered. "What's his problem?" stated Miroku, and stood up like he was going to follow Inuyasha. He was stopped by Kagome's hand on his pant leg.

"I know you're his friend, Miroku, but I think Inuyasha just needs to think," she told him, still sitting in a placid Indian-style position.

Miroku nodded, and the rest of Inuyasha's class stood up, slowly filtering through the door. Kagome smiled gently at the retreating crowd and walked over to lock the door. She turned around facing the mirror, and exhaled gently, a distinctly pink aura radiating off her.

Slowly, her human ears shrunk and black dog ones extended out the top of her head. Her gray-blue eyes stayed the same color, although her pupils seemed to elongate a bit. Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue gently over the tips of her now protruding fangs. Smiling in satisfaction at herself in the mirror, she slumped down against the wall.

"I know it's only for a few minutes, but it feels so good to be myself again."

* * *

**A/N: **Well??! This chapter was horrible for me. Reviews would be deeply appreciated, and putting all my stories on hold for a while, I have an Usher songfic coming up. And ONGZ KAGOME IS A HANYOU. I decided to hit you guys with a hard ending. If some of you are wondering why Kagome has a concealment spell and Inuyasha doesn't, it will all become clear soon. Umm...I just don't know about this chapter. I'm dealing with personal experience, and dance is really hard to describe, especially since I don't know a lot of the moves' names.


	2. Chapter 2

Ew. I just reread my first chapter and I found sooo many mistakes, as well as a lot of dog puns (unintended). Sorry, I finished editing and posted it at 2:30 in the morning. Compensation, here's your next chapter. Don't own Inuyasha or other merch. Thanks for your positive reviews, keep it up please?

* * *

Inuyasha sat down at his favorite café, a cozy little niche called Kaede's Koffee Korner. The name was a mouthful, but so were their espressos. Settling into a cushy beanbag, he reveled in the humble atmosphere of the shop. There were no chairs, only scattered beanbags, mats, and low tables.

Kaede herself slowly shuffled over to him, an old, frail slip of a woman, slightly hunched over but still able to whip up a mean shot of caffeine. "What troubles ye today, Inuyasha?" she croaked, smiling. Her crow's feet deepened, making her look even older. Her old-fashioned way of talking used to annoy Inuyasha, but now he endured and was even comforted by it.

"Nothing," he grunted. "Can you get me a double espresso, bl-hey, how'd you know I had 'troubles' in the first place?" Kaede just smiled and shook her head again.

"When you have lived life as I have for well over 50 years, Inuyasha, you learn a lot about the people around you. Now, would you like to finish your order?"

As Inuyasha nursed his caffeine, he mulled over the day. Beaten out, and by a girl no less! His anger and frustration quickly quelled as he gained control of his temper. He was being stupid and petty, many people were completely content with not being at the top of their game. '_But you're not those people_,' an inner voice told him. '_You're an overachiever at everything._'

Still slightly annoyed, Inuyasha rose, storming out of the small café, in the direction of Shikon Dance Studios. Stopping outside the door of Kagome's current studio, he heard Kagome's voice laughing "Okay, okay!" Cheers could be heard and Inuyasha opened the door a crack, peering in.

Unbeknown to him, Kagome had heard the door open, and she dipped her hand into her bag, searching for the right CD. Popping it in, '_Buttons_' by the Pussycat Dolls came on, and she could guess that the hanyou outside her door was surprised by the song. Kagome strutted to the middle of the circle the class had created.

Snoop Dogg started off the beat, and Kagome clapped loosely, stepping from side to side. Then the singing started, and so did the fun.

_'____I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)__'_

Kagome popped and locked smoothly, adding in body waves, dipping down and shaking her ass, making the silver chain Inuyasha hadn't noticed before on her pants jingle. He was hypnotized.

_'____I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)__'_

Slowly, she climbed up, combing her hand through her hair and flinging off the hair band, releasing her waist-length long wavy hair. She looked down and shook her head, mussing her hair up. Her shoulders shook with the exotic beat, and suddenly, she flipped her head up, wild eyes smoldering.

Walking over to several male students in the class, Kagome stroked their faces, running her hands down their bodies and leaving them hanging while she repositioned herself in the middle of the circle once again. Lifting her hands over her head, she moved her torso in a circle, whipping her wavy hair to and fro.

_'____Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
_Baby, can't you see?_  
_How these clothes are fitting on me_ _  
And the heat coming from this beat_  
_I'm about to blow_  
_I don't think you know_'

Inuyasha felt himself grow harder at Kagome's sensual dance, but he couldn't seem to move from the door. At one point, he could have sworn the woman had cast a glance over at his spot, but he was fast, and he hid behind the door. She couldn't have seen him.

When she danced over to the boys in the class, Inuyasha felt like someone had pinched his heart. Putting a hand over it, he winced, wondering what the hell it was. Maybe all those Burger King drive-thrus were catching up on him. Still he watched, and he felt more and more aroused with each motion Kagome made, whether it be widening her legs while dipping down or running a hand through her messy locks, he was entranced by her sense of carefree sexuality. He hadn't pegged her as a one-night-stand type of girl, but she definitely had more than one face.

Realizing that he was staring at her pert ass and gorgeously curved body underneath the baggy clothes, Inuyasha couldn't fight the lecherous grin that found it's way onto his face. Kamis number one through fifty had smiled on him today. He jumped when the music ended and raucous applause found its way to his ears, fighting the urge to clap himself. Now he knew what he had to do.

When he heard the wolf whistles end and unintelligible chatter start, Inuyasha knew it was time for him to leave or he would be caught. Quickly he tiptoed down the stairs and hurried to the lobby, sitting down in a plush chair and watching Kagome's dazed students exit the building. After the last of them had wandered through the doors, he hurried back up the stairs to the loft studio.

Kagome waited for her students to leave and mentally exhaled in relief. Lifting the concealment spell, she sat in front of the mirror on her knees, with her long legs tucked under her. Running a hand over her rapidly disappearing human ears and the fangs in her mouth, she stared at her reflection and touched the mirror as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It feels like an eternity... I don't even know who I've become anymore."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had reached the top of the stairs. Sniffing, he realized that Kagome's scent had vanished, to be replaced by one of...a youkai? And something else, but he ignored the tingling feeling in his gut and raced over to the door, throwing it open. "Higurashi??! Are you alri-WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Kagome whipped around, cursing at herself for being too preoccupied to notice Inuyasha's scent. '_Maybe I can raise the concealment spell now and make him think he was hallucinating_,' she pondered, thinking furiously. But it was a silly assumption. Inuyasha seemed like a stubborn person, and he was a hanyou as well. He wouldn't dismiss the topic lightly.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes (elongated pupils, he realized) darting left and right, and decided that this was most definitely not a figment of his imagination. "There's no way you're getting out of this," he growled. "You better tell me the truth about yourself. Now." While she was thinking, he took his sweet time checking her out in her hanyou form. Black canine ears topped her head, and he noticed she had no more human ears, like him. He was glad to see her eyes had stayed the same color, but he could have sworn that her hair now sported natural blue highlights and she looked a few inches taller.

There was no way out. She was trapped. Kagome resigned and sat in a more comfortable position, gesturing for Inuyasha to sit next to her. He crouched down like a dog, resisting the urge to scratch his cheek with his leg.

Despite everything, Kagome couldn't help but smile. How adorable! "You can take off your bandanna," she said lightly. "No one's going to disturb us. I put a barrier around the room." Inuyasha cocked his head confusedly while whipping off the red cloth.

"Aren't mikos the only ones who can create barriers?" he wondered out loud, realizing that Kagome hadn't heard him after he caught her staring wide-eyed at his twitching ears. He glared at her menacingly, knowing what she wanted. "After the explanation."

* * *

Um...should I bump this rating up to M? I have a feeling Inu and Kags are going to be doing some dirty dancing later in the story! Teehee! Review please. It's getting clearer, no?

Once again, I finish editing in the morning. And when I uploaded it, it all came out as one huge paragraph, so *runs hand over tired face* Sorry if there are any MORE mistakes.

Bleargh. I don't like this chapter that much, either. Maybe I just have very high expectations for this story. Maybe after the explanations and and introductions, and after their relationship ACTUALLY STARTS, things will start to heat up. *wink* God I'm such a perv. Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
